Forces of Tickling
by EveM92
Summary: Not long after arriving to the Truffula Valley and being warned by the Lorax, Once-ler definitely finds himself in a strained situation. If tickling is not your thing, then no need to continue reading. This is just a break from Once-ler's Insanity.


"Hmph! "Forces of nature", yeah right," Once-ler chortled aloud to himself as he closed the down on the Lorax whom he had just met and claimed to be the Guardian of the Forest. "The meatloaf is just _way_ on over his head."

Once-ler then picked up a rolled and tied up mattress and blanket which he unrolled and laid on to a metal bodied bed. "Well, that's one thing done but now it's time I made a start on my Thneed." Once-ler then looked out a window to see his sack of Truffula tufts were still outside.

Suddenly, Once-ler gasped and nearly fell back as he felt something touch him at his stomach. It was the young Bar-Ba-Loot, Pipsqueak, he had mistaken as the post to hold down his tent-like cottage.

"Hey there little guy." Once-ler cooed softly as he reached out and gently ruffled Pipsqueak's tuft of fur upon his head. Pipsqueak giggled and barked with joy as his little tail wagged side to side. "Heh, you sure are cute in your Bar-Ba-Loot suit." Once-ler beamed from ear to ear as he scooped Pipsqueak up in to his arms and skittered a finger along Pipsqueak's stomach who giggled and barked ecstaticly.

"Cute and ticklish all rolled into one." Once-ler smirked as he kept up the tickle torture upon the defenceless Bar-Ba-Loot who could only bark loudly in laughter which definitely attracted the attention of the animals near Once-ler's home, even the Lorax; all approached cautiously to the door.

The animals furrowed their brows as they listened carefully. The Lorax slowly, and this time successfully managed to open the door to be welcomed to quite a scene.

There they saw Once-ler sat on the floor with his legs crossed and holding Pipsqueak in his left arm and skittering his boney fingers along Pipsqueak's stomach. Once-ler then looked up to see the Lorax and many Swomee-Swans, Humming Fish and Bar-Ba-Loots eye him with confused looks. Once-ler moved his hand away from Pipsqueak.

"What? I was just tickling him it's a fun gesture." Once-ler quickly spoke up in his own defence.

"Oh, no worries, they were curious any way." the Lorax stated as he flicked his head to one side.

"Right. Well, guys, he's safe. We were just messing around." Once-ler then uncrossed his legs and set Pipsqueak down next to him. But Pipsqueak wanted to be back in Once-ler's arms.

The young Bar-Ba-Loot then laid his paws onto Once-ler's stomach. He was immediately caught of guard as Once-ler chuckled slightly and quickly picked Pipsqueak up and set him down before his booted feet.

"Well, any way I need to get that sack of tufts and begin my invention that'll change this world." Once-ler was about to get to his feet when the Lorax stopped him by setting a furry paw on his leg.

"Hold it there, beanpole! If I catch you chopping down another tree then-"

"Yeah, yeah, meatloaf." as Once-ler continued on Pipsqueak waddled up to Once-ler and laid his paws again on to Once-ler's stomach. Once-ler instantly burst out in to a snorted laughter and grabbed Pipsqueak.

"E-easy little guy, just because I tickled you." Once-ler chuckled as he held Pipsqueak high in front of his face. He then rubbed his nose on to Pipsqueak's who giggled to Once-ler's Eskimo kiss. He then set the young Bar-Ba-Loot down whom seemed satisfied as to why Once-ler jumped to the gentle touch his paws offered upon Once-ler; the young man was also ticklish.

"As I was saying; you watch yourself, kid, and if you're not gone by the time night is upon this valley, you shall face the consequences of-"

"Yeah, yeah, "Forces of nature"." Once-ler said as he flexed his fingers on emphasis to "Forces of nature" the Lorax planned to speak before being interrupted. "I've got my invention waiting for me." Once-ler continued as he rose to his feet and made his way past the animals who followed him and watched him with curious looks except the Lorax who furrowed his brow and stood with a puffed out chest.

Just then Pipsqueak came up to the Lorax and tugged at his furry arm. "Hm? What is it, Pipsqueak?" the Lorax asked. He then lowered himself for the young Bar-Ba-Loot to whisper something to him. However, to what Pipsqueak had said to the Lorax made the Guardian's eyes widen and form his brows in to slight confusion.

"Yeah, I noticed it was odd, too. But what are ya' getting at, kid?" the Lorax asked. Pipsqueak then seemed to answer the Lorax's questioned for this time the Guardian chuckled slightly and looked down at the young Bar-Ba-Loot. "Well, you seemed to have had fun and I guess it couldn't hurt. Ya' may as well let the others know."

Pipsqueak then barked cheerfully and bounced to the small group of Swomee-Swans, Humming Fish and other Bar-Ba-Loots. Just then Once-ler was making his way back to his home carrying the sack of Truffula tufts.

"Well, time to make my Thneed and I would appreciate it that no-one disturbs me, thank you. Good day." Once-ler then closed the door and set the sack down by his bed.

Outside the Lorax eyed the group of animals who all looked at him with hopeful looks. The Lorax then gestured for them to follow him. "We shall try as soon as possible. I'm sure he's come along way away and bound to be tired and that's when we shall strike."

Back within Once-ler's cottage the said man was already making a start on his Thneed; knitting the tufts together. As the minutes flew into hours Once-ler's thin, delicate hands began to ache and he could not help but yawn a few times which he tried to hold back.

_'Ooh! Getting a tad sleepy, but I slept like a log last night.'_ It was then a yawn seemed to argue with his only conclusion. _'I guess a nap will do for awhile.' _Once-ler set his half finished Thneed down with the sack of tufts under his bed. He then took off his fedora which he put atop the post of his bed and lastly kicked off his boots and laid down on his bed and drifted off rather quickly.

As Once-ler slept away a Swomee-Swan peered through a window as it hovered slightly. It then looked over its shoulder and raised its foot and waved a "come over" gesture. Immediately, two Humming Fish, another Swomee-Swan, and two Bar-Ba-Loots including Pipsqueak with the Lorax following the group, approaching the door.

"Right, I assume you know what we're doing here." the Lorax said aloud, all the animals nodded their heads. "Good. But just remember." the Lorax raised a finger to his nose. "Shh." the animals again nodded in agreement. The Lorax then opened the door slowly and he and the animals entered the home.

They looked up to see Once-ler laid asleep and was snoring softly. The animals made their way onto the bed and waited as the Lorax found the spare rope that was used to tie up the mattress and blanket. He then jumped up onto the bed and began to bind Once-ler's wrists and ankles to each bed post.

The Humming Fish rolled up and tugged off Once-ler's socks while Pipsqueak and another Bar-Ba-Loot unbuttoned Once-ler's vest and rolled his top up and over his head.

The Lorax looked at the Swomee-Swans who plucked a few short feathers from their breast and back and laid them down for the Humming Fish. The Lorax seemed satisfied and the animals were ready. The Lorax then covered Once-ler's mouth and pinched at the end of his nose blocking his nostrils. Once-ler began to huff and fidget as he struggled to breathe. He then shot up only slightly and gasped for air.

"So you're awake, eh, beanpole?" Lorax asked aloud. Once-ler snapped his head round and before he could very well curse aloud he noticed his wrists and ankles were bound to the bed posts.

"Ok, question," Once-ler whispered calmly. "What are you all doing and what is the meaning of this?" Once-ler exclaimed which startled the animals. The Lorax simply looked down at Once-ler calmly. Pipsqueak then jumped to his feet and approached him.

"Well, this was actually all Pipsqueak's idea." the Lorax said as he began to pat Pipsqueak gently on his head making the young Bar-Ba-Loot giggle and wag his little tail.

Once-ler furrowed his brow. "What? W-why would he think of something like this? I'm bound to the bed posts," Once-ler then quickly glanced down upon himself. "I'm also barefoot, my top is rolled up and the rest I'm not sure because I have no idea on what you plan to do to me."

"Well, I believe it's because of what you did to him this morning."

Once-ler was now definitely bemused. "I only tickled him!" Once-ler exclaimed. Pipsqueak then made a sort of snarling-growl.

"He said that's ok and that this was supposed to be a fun surprise." Lorax interpreted.

"Oh. Well, Pipsqueak, I am surprised but in a shocked way because I'm not sure what you plan to do, now." and to his surprise Pipsqueak then barked aloud which caught the animals attention and have them move about on the bed.

The Humming Fish and Swomee-Swan sat before Once-ler's bare soles. Pipsqueak and another Bar-Ba-Loot stood by his sides and another yet elder Swomee-Swan stood before Once-ler's neck.

"Guys, what... what are you doing?" Once-ler then looked at the Lorax who was laid back against the wall. "What are they going to do?" Once-ler asked.

"You're about to find out." the Lorax said with a smirk that was just visible under his thick mustache. He then gave a simple nod to Pipsqueak who barked joyfully and there he and another Bar-Ba-Loot began to skitter their furry paws along Once-ler's stomach and chest while the Swomee-Swans were brushing their feathers at his neck as the other did so along his toes as the Humming Fish used the lose feathers to brush along his soles. The young man burst out in hard laughter.

"No! Nooohohohoo!" Once-ler screamed out as he began to laugh away to the tickling. Pipsqueak barked with joy while the others continued the tickle torture and also barked and honked along. "Come on, guys! Hahahahaa! Pleheheheease!" Once-ler begged the animals who did not listen to Once-ler's pleas.

The said man turned his gaze to the Lorax who just simply beamed as he watched. "M-meatloaf! Please! Ahahahahaa! C-c-call them off!" Once-ler begged as he could only laugh harder through his sentence and tears began to stream out of his eyes.

"Let me think... nah. Not for along time, beanpole." the Lorax chuckled.

"Damnit, Lorax, please! This -haahaha- this to toohohohoo much!" Once-ler screamed to the top of his lungs wiht what amount of breath he had left.

As the minutes flowed along the Humming Fish and Swomee-Swan kept up tickling at his feet as Pipsqueak and the older Bar-Ba-Loot were skittering their paws along Once-ler's stomach and chest while also the older Swomee-Swan brushed her feathers at his neck.

_'Oh, damn! I don't think I can last any longer! I can barely breathe!' _Once-ler thought to himself as he could only laugh and laugh and laugh away. "Please, guys! I c-can't breheheheeathe!" Once-ler exclaimed aloud rather hoarsely.

Unfortunately, the animals were stuck in their own fun of the tickle torture. Although the Lorax did pick up on Once-ler's state but he decided to shurg it off and continued to watch.

"I-I -hehehee- can't... eheheeehee." Once-ler's laughs died down in to weak giggles. His eyes began to droop and his breathing slowed down as he then finally fainted. His absent laughter made the animals eye his unconscious form. Pipsqueak whimpered softly as he pawed gently at Once-ler's stomach hoping he'd wake up but he didn't much to Pipsqueak's concern.

"Alright," the Lorax got to his feet and made his way to Once-ler. "Let the Doctor through." the animals all watched duriously as Lorax turned Once-ler's head to face him. Pipsqueak whimpered softly as he pawed at the Lorax's arm. "He's fine. He's just passed out... I think." the Lorax muttered. "May as well untie 'im then. At least you all had fun, right?" the animals nodded, squawking and barking cheefully. "Well, that's great then."

The Lorax then moved to the top posts and untied the rope from Once-ler's wrists. He then did the same to release Once-ler's feet. "There we go. Right, gang, let's get going." the Lorax got to his feet and jumped off the bed. However, the animals did not follow him. "Come on." the Lorax said as he waved a furry paw.

Pipsqueak looked at the others then to the Lorax. He made the same soft snarling-growl which had the animals nod their heads in agreement.

"You honestly want to stay until he comes round? He clearly didn't want a crowd in his own home, you know." but the animals simply furrowed their brows with unsatisfied looks. The Lorax also pulled the same look on his face. "Fine! We'll stay!" to his words the animals smiled as he jumped back on to the bed.

The Lorax then sat down, huffed to himself and crossed his arms. "We're only staying until he wakes up, alright? I'm still sticking to my warning for him to leave as soon as night has fallen on the valley."

Pipsqueak then walked up to him and nuzzled against his arm. "You're alright, Pip, but just know if you find your fur missing you'll know I was right all along." Pipsqueak frowned at the Lorax and nudged roughly at his side. "Hey! I'm just been truthful here, and you behave, Mister."

The older Swomee-Swan honked in protest at the Lorax.

"Oh, fiddlesticks! You have to make sure your feathers grow back before they're likely to disappear." the Swomee-Swan puffed out her breast and honked proudly. The Lorax then scoffed to himself and looked down at Once-ler whom still lay unconscious.

"Is he ever going to come round? He only fainted!" the Lorax exclaimed. He was already frustrated and becoming quickly impatient. Pipsqueak walked up to Once-ler. He growled softly as he pawed at Once-ler's face; nothing. He did it again, still no sound nor movement from the man.

"Third time is a charm, Pip, try again." Pipsqueak nodded and ran his paw over Once-ler's forehead. This time Once-ler moaned softly as his fingers twitched and his brows furrowed. "Looks like it worked, keep doing it, Pipsqueak."

The young Bar-Ba-Loot did so once again on Once-ler's forehead and there he moaned again and slowly fluttered open his eyes.

"Hm? What? What's going on?" Once-ler asked hoarsely. His vision was stranded in a sea of unconscious blur. He quickly blinked several times to tap out of the surface and in to the clear. There he saw Pipsqueak. "Pip, what the - oh! Now I remember." Once-ler supported himself up and glared at the animals and the Lorax with a disapproving look formed on his face.

"Hey, kid, they all just wanted a new approach of fun." the Lorax said as he got to his feet and approached Once-ler. Pipsqueak also moved closer. However, this was a terrible mistake for as soon as both Bar-Ba-Loot and Guardian were close enough Once-ler immediately grabbed them both into a tight hold, also startling the other animals.

"Hey! Let go off me, beanpole!" Lorax hissed as he tried to fight out of Once-ler's strong hold which surprised the Guardian because of the man's thin structure.

"Oh, relax, mustache!" Once-ler exclaimed cheerfully. His tone quickly surprised the Lorax.

"What? You mean to say you ain't mad or something?" Lorax asked.

"No, why would I be?" He then pulled Pipsqueak closer to face him who looked frightened. "It's ok, buddy, I'm not mad at you." The look of fear slowly faded from Pipsqueak's face. "I mean it, bud, I have no reason to be mad at you at all," Once-ler then looked at the animals before him, "Same for you guys, you're also safe, I'm fine with what happened." The animals all seemed to sigh in relief. Once-ler then looked at the Lorax.

"What?" the Lorax growled slightly.

"Nothing and there's no need for that tone, mustache, I said I'm not mad at you lot."

"Yeah? Well, don't think my warn-"

"Warning with Forces of Nature," Once-ler interrupted, "Yeah, whatever is that all you can think about?"

"I don't trust ya', beanpole, so you either leave before tonight or else!" the Lorax then jumped off the bed and eyed the animals with a cold look. "Come on, gang, now!" the Lorax made his way to the door while the animals sadly sulked on after the Guardian. Pipsqueak looked up at Once-ler sadly and slowly followed the others.

Once-ler sighed and approached the door and watched the animals walk along the valley as far as the eye could see.

"What's wrong with ya', kid?" Once-ler jumped to the sound of the Lorax who simply popped out of no-where eyed him with slight concern which could be mistaken as confusion.

"Well, one; don't do that you scared me! Two; why are you being so harsh to them? They were having fun and I didn't mind that they were tickling me, as I said earlier; it's a fun gesture."

"They know why and you should, too, and don't interrupt me because my warning still stands and you've got a few hours left before I force you to leave." the Lorax then left before Once-ler could speak.

Once-ler simply turned on his heel and made his way back into his cottage. _'Pfft! He can't do anything to me!' _Once-ler scoffed as this thought flew into his mind. He then sat down on his bed and looked at the sack of tufts that was just sticking out from under his bed. _'Time to finish the Thneed. I'll see about that furry meatloaf later.'_ Once-ler then spent his care-free time on knitting the tufts; finishing his Thneed.


End file.
